


Gaps Between Us

by Alypaint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Businessmen, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Misunderstandings, Science, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alypaint/pseuds/Alypaint
Summary: Most of them are in high school. The one's who are not find out this information rather late.





	1. The Project

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with someone I cared for too much for my own good. Unfortunately, it wasn't mutual. I still want to finish this, though. The beginning has been sitting on my laptop for far too long. I wanna share it with y'all. I'll upload as I correct it.  
> Dedicated to best friend of eight years. I wish it hadn't ended the way it did.  
> Underage for later chapters.

Fuckfuckfuck. 

He did it again. Eren forgot about yet another homework assignment. But he wasn't the only one that would suffer. His project partner, and notorious frenemy, Jean Kirstein would suffer as well. 

Ha. Take that. 

Eren pulled out his phone and texted Jean his thoughts along with a suggestion to invite his friends over to be abused for their film. Their project was a short film with restrictions on cast: they couldn't use themselves or direct family as actors because their teacher had seen enough of sister dearest as the female lead. 

Eren's phone buzzed and he checked Jean’s messages. It was something about not having friends and a suggestion to put up flyers. He was currently distracted by watching the entirety of the Star Wars series, though.

He'd whip up a boring flyer later. Star Wars now. 

*~* 

In the STEM building of their high school, aka the blue wing, Armin Arlert could be found walking to lunch with Marco Bodt. They had run into each other as Marco left the technology room and Armin left the Science room. Armin invited the sweetheart to sit with his group during lunch. 

On their way there, Marco gently placed his hand on Armin’s shoulder to stop him while pointing at a flyer on the wall.

"Armin, look! Someone needs actors for a film." 

Armin rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know. I helped their lazy butts put those up this morning. It's Eren and Jean’s film." 

Marco gave Armin a dazzling smile. "Oh, really? You should tell them I can help if they need it. I am pretty good with computers after all." 

*~* 

Walking to lunch from the Art building, aka the white wing, Jean's phone buzzed. He looked at the screen, surprised to see that someone had texted him. Apparently Ymir and Christa were willing to be extras in their film. 

How did Ymir even get my number? 

If he cared enough, he may have considered finding out. But he didn't. 

Next to him, Eren was texting someone too. Probably about the film. Jean hoped he ran into a tree or something. He deserved it for not paying attention when he was walking. 

"Sasha and Connie can't help. We need more people." 

Jean looked up. "Ymir said that her and Christa are gonna do it."

"Awesome!" 

Eren and Jean sat down at the lunch table and waited for Armin and Mikasa. They had already bought their lunches and idly chatted about movies they recently watched and good illegal movie streaming sites. 

Armin sat down next to Eren and invited Marco to sit across from him. Next to Jean. Not to say that Jean was a bad person or anything, but he didn't exactly look friendly. Armin half expected Marco to kindly refuse and leave, or even hesitate. 

He was surprised when Marco aimed a mesmerizing smile at Jean and gracefully plopped down next to him. 

"Hi, I'm Marco!"

Armin chuckled and Eren smiled. Jean look terrified. 

Marco turned to Eren and waved. Eren waved back. "Hi, Marco. I'm Eren and that's Jean. Are you in the science program with Armin?" 

"No way. I couldn't compare to Armin. I'm in the technology program." 

Jean finally came back to earth and blurted, "Oh so you're one of those computer nerds?" 

Eren and Armin gave him looks of disbelief. The one time that somebody was being civil towards Jean and he went and insulted them. To the boys’ surprise however, Marco chuckled, "Yeah! That's me." 

Eren and Armin turned their looks of disbelief towards Marco. Jean ate a mouthful of Panda Express. 

Some books being dropped on the other side of the table broke the silence and Mikasa sat in the open spot next to Eren. She started preparing her salad and looked at Marco suspiciously. 

"Hey Mikasa." 

"Hi, Mikasa."

Jean let out a grunt so he didn't have to actually speak to her. Ever since his crush on her in middle school was made public, they avoided speaking to each other. 

Marco finished chewing and turned to Mikasa, "Hey there, I'm Marco." 

Mikasa hummed thoughtfully and continued preparing her lunch. They all sat in comfortable silence and became familiar with one another's faces.

*~*

After eating lunch together a few times, the group had no problem hanging out at Eren and Mikasa's house on Friday to shoot for their film. 

Jean was practically at home considering the amount of time he spent at Eren’s house anyways. Ymir and Christa had carpooled over and (Christa) brought cupcakes for everyone. The girl was sometimes too nice for her own good and no one could fathom how she and Ymir got along. Armin was nice enough to bring soda and Eren provided the chips. 

They were all sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company and some snacks after filming. Minus Jean, of course, who was sitting at the table in the kitchen doing some editing with his cupcake and trusty headphones. 

Whenever Jean put his headphones on, it meant business. And whenever he focused on anything, his brows would furrow and he would chew the inside of his cheek. Today however, he was pretty frustrated and it showed. That's exactly how Marco found him when he came to the kitchen to wash his hands. At first, Jean didn't even notice Marco was there because his focus was on editing. It was only until Marco got close enough for Jean to see his reflection in the laptop screen that Jean noticed.

Jean stopped what he was doing to turn around and look up at the smiling boy-man lurking behind him. Jean tried to be nice for once and took off his headphones, "What do you want?" 

It giggled. Jean snarled. 

"I just came to wash my hands, but you look frustrated. What's up?" 

Jean considered what he could possibly lose by further fueling the conversation. He replied, "The damn file is corrupted." 

"Oh! Give me a minute!" Marco rushed over to the sink and gave his hands a quick wash. He grabbed a paper towel and jogged out the door. Jean watched his figure disappear and rolled his eyes before turning back to the laptop. His eyebrows furrowed again. 

It took Marco approximately two minutes to come back into the kitchen holding a case of some sort. Jean was brought out of his frustration for the second time that day. He watched as Marco opened the case and pulled out glasses. He also watched as the brunette walked towards him and stopped right by his chair. 

Marco lightly shoved at Jean while saying, "Move over, move over. C'mon." 

Jean snarled while he got kicked out of his seat and stood up next to Marco and his laptop. "What the hell?!" 

Marco turned to Jean and smiled up at him, "Just gimme a minute." Jean huffed and sat down in the seat adjacent to him to wait. And wait. Seconds ticked by like minutes in Jean's mind. He supported his upper body with his hands and leaned over the table to peep at the screen. From what he could tell, there was a black window-thing open and Marco was typing some random stuff really quickly. Marco looked up from the laptop and smiled at Jean. Jean stared at Marco in his glasses. He looked really dorky. Jean scoffed and sat back down. 

Marco jumped right back into his techy world and focused everything into fixing the corrupted file. Jean noticed that Marco bit his bottom lip when he was focusing. He noticed the way that Marco tugged it between his perfect white teeth and slowly let it slip out of his grip. The way it changed color and it shined slightly in the kitchen lighting overhead. Jean also noticed flecks of something on Marco's face... Freckles. 

Marco turned to Jean after clicking one last button to announce that the file was “All fixed!”

“Finally. I gotta get this shit done.” Jean moved back over to his seat and Marco switched seats accordingly. 

“When do you think you’ll be done with it?” Marco asked.

“Hopefully this weekend. I have a fucking life to get back to.”

Marco beamed. “You’ll show it to me when you’re done right?”

Jean glanced at Marco’s beaming face and groaned, “Yeah, sure whatever.”

“Thanks! I can’t wait!” Marco got up and went back to the living room where everyone was saying their goodbyes.

Jean watched him leave.

*~*

Marco walked into the living room where Ymir and Christa were standing up and saying goodbye. Ymir was giving people fist bumps while Christa made sure to hug everyone. Armin sheepishly mentioned how he really needed to study and then invited Mikasa to join him. Of course she said yes; she took her studies very seriously. Marco left shortly after helping Eren clean up and popping his head into the kitchen to wave at Jean. Jean scoffed at him. 

After everyone was gone, Eren and Jean moved to the bedroom to continue editing the film until they knocked out. Jean fell asleep with his back against the headboard and Eren fell asleep perpendicular to him, tangling their legs. Very graceful. 

They didn’t notice when Mikasa got back home, checked in on them, and turned out the lights.

*~*

When Jean and Eren woke up the next morning, they were glad to see their film was complete. They didn’t remember finishing it. 

Jean took advantage of Eren’s shower and kitchen before packing up his stuff and leaving. The rest of the weekend passed by like usual.

*~*

It was a Thursday. Not to say that Thursdays are bad, but they happen to land right between Hump Day and Friday. In other words, they’re a tease. At least Eren had Art class today.

Eren walked into the classroom and sat on his usual art horse to get ready for class. Jean trudged in as well and plopped down on his usual horse to Eren’s right. The first 15 minutes of class went by smoothly and Eren was getting some progress done on his concentration piece. His progress however, was postponed as he was startled out of his own mind by someone sitting on the horse to his left.

Due to the fact that no one usually sat there, Eren was curious to see who decided to break the status quo. Whatever he was expecting, it was not a man in a suit. Especially not a damn good-looking man in a suit. The guy was blonde with an undercut and appeared well built under his light grey suit. He was also straddling an art horse. In a suit. It got warm in the classroom.

The blonde met his eyes with a smile, “Good afternoon, my name is Erwin Smith.”

Eren smiled back, “Nice to meet you, I’m Eren Yeager.”

Erwin looked around as he continued talking, “I’m an administrator and I’m here to check out the Art wing.”

Eren perked up at that, “How do you like it so far?”

Erwin caught Eren’s eyes, “Well I haven’t seen much, but from what I have seen, it’s outstanding.”

Eren chuckled, “You should see the Science wing.”

Erwin’s eyes glittered, “I would very much like to, actually. However, my colleague was assigned to that wing. It’s a bummer, really. He doesn’t appreciate the sciences.”

Eren turned to face Erwin more head-on, “My best friend Armin Arlert is actually in that wing! He’s super smart and insanely talented in anything he does and is at the top of his class.”

Erwin turned his torso towards Eren, interested in the conversation, “Oh, really?” 

*~*

Armin was in AP Biology class making his way over to his station, ready to examine a slide. On his way, he accidentally bumped into something, or rather, someone. Armin naturally looked up to apologize and was met with harsh, grey eyes.

“I-uhm-am sorry. I’m sorry, my bad.” 

The man lightly shook his head, “No, it’s quite alright.”

Armin nodded slightly and ducked, trying to bury himself between his shoulders on his way back to his station. His heart almost gave out when he heard footsteps following him. The intimidating man observed Armin as he placed the slide under the microscope and started adjusting the lens. 

Armin cleared his throat, “My name is Armin Arlert.”

The man slowly looked up from Armin’s work, “My name is Levi Ackerman.” He looked back down at the slide as if waiting for Armin to continue.

Armin did. The blush taking over his face however, influenced him to go on, “What brings you to the Biology classroom?” Armin keeps on adjusting the microscope.

Levi looks thoughtful, “I’m an administrator. Just checking everything out. I’d prefer to be in the Art wing.”

Armin takes a well-needed deep breath. The man, Levi, spoke honestly. Thank god. Armin chuckled, “Yeah, it’s pretty cool over there. I only know, though, because of my friend, Eren, who has classes in that building.”

Levi hummed and the silence was more or less comfortable. Armin finished adjusting the microscope and started observing the slide. He leaned over to grab his lab sheet and looked at Levi. The man had black hair with an undercut and a crinkle between his brows, “Do you want to take a look?” 

Armin gestured towards the scope and smiled. Levi made his way around the table and, with his hands in his pockets, peeked through the lens, “What the hell is it?”

Armin snickered at Levi’s language, “Its shark skin.”

“Erwin would’ve known that”, Levi muttered.

Armin tilted his head, “Hm?”

Levi took a deep breath and sighed, “My colleague, Erwin. He’s a science nerd, but unfortunately got assigned to the Art wing. It’s a pity, really.”

Armin started filling out his report, “Well I’m sure at least he’s entertained.”


	2. Art Brings People Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter I apologize. Also, DASH is a great school js. I took liberties with it here but irl it's pretty fantastic, y'all. Finally, Art Basel is a real event. It features some amazing artists and it's always got tons of events and stuff to look at!

It was Saturday morning and Eren jumped into the shower to get ready to pick up Armin to go to Art Basel. Eren knew that Armin wouldn’t really appreciate the art, but he didn’t want to go alone. Plus, that’s what best friends were for, right?

Eren put on a white V-neck and a grey cardigan with a pair of dark blue jeans. He rolled the hems up, stepped into his brown ankle high boots and reach up to touch his necklace. It was still there. Finally, he grabbed his phone and his parent’s car keys that they so graciously let him borrow, before walking out the door.  
Before he pulled out of the driveway, he sent Armin a quick message. 

To Blonde Coconut:  
Omw to pick you up. Be ready in 20 

Eren turned on the radio and arrived at Armin’s house in no time. As he pulled into the driveway, he could see Armin waiting outside on the bench by his front door. The blonde hopped in the passenger’s seat and turned to Eren, “I see you’re not late to pick me up for torture.”

“Good morning to you too.”

Armin put on his seat belt as Eren pulled out of the driveway, “All I’m saying is that I could be studying right now.”

Eren laughed and reached over to shove at Armin’s shoulder. They had a brief shoving war before they decided it was a tie.

The rest of the car ride was filled with casual conversation considering that when they arrived at Art Basel, it took forever to find a parking spot. After they found one that wasn’t too far, they headed straight for the main entrance where they got in for free by showing the guards their student IDs. 

*~*

“Levi, please.”

Levi glared at the tall blonde, “Listen. People fly in for this shit. We are not letting these free fucking tickets go to waste, even if I have to drag you by your balls.”

The guard at the podium gave Levi a weird look when he handed her the free Art Basel tickets. Levi grabbed Erwin’s elbow and dragged him along, “There’s some really great artists here. You just have to look for them.”

“Oh, I’m su-” Erwin was cut off when he bumped a little too hard into somebody.

The person turned to face him, looking apologetic, “Oh, man! I’m so sorry!”

Levi was quick to interfere, “Yeah, you should be, you brat.”

Erwin turned to the apologizing stranger, “Eren?”

Eren dug through his brain for the blonde’s name, “Erwin?”

Levi looked disgusted, “You know this munchkin?”

Eren turned to levi incredulously, “Munchkin?!” 

Eren looked Levi up and down. Immediately offended, Levi took a step forward. Erwin took the liberty of doing the same thing, blocking Levi from the boy. 

There was a squeak heard from behind Eren. Eren perked up at the sound and stepped to the side, “This is Armin by the way. The science-nerd-slash-best-friend I was telling you about.”

“Oh!” Erwin looked down… and down and down until his eyes found Eren’s friend, Armin.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Erwin Smith.”

Erwin smiled wide at the small blonde and reached out his hand for a handshake.

Armin accepted the handshake, “Nice to meet you too. Are you, um, interested in the sciences?”

Armin remembered Levi mentioning an Erwin in class the other day.

Erwin nodded, “Why yes, I am. In fact, I also graduated from DASH. I was in the math program.”

Armin smiled at that.

Levi caught Armin’s eye, “Long time no see.”

Intimidated, Armin looked at the floor and mumbled, “Hello, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi scoffed. Erwin glanced at them both, “You two know each other?”

Armin nodded the affirmative and Levi grunted.

Eren worried his eyebrows and Erwin chuckled. He looked at Armin, "It's a small world isn't it? So Armin, which of the sciences are you focusing on?" 

Armin kept his eyes glued to the floor, "Marine biology."

Erwin nodded, "Do you have any idea where you want to go to college?"

Armin nodded. Erwin's eyes glittered, "Would you like to discuss it over coffee?" 

Armin finally looked Erwin dead in the eyes, "I would." 

Erwin and Armin started for the nearest bar-concession stand. Levi turned to start following them, not registering the social queue. 

Eren cocked his head in confusion and reached out to lightly grab Levi by the wrist. Levi whipped around to look at Eren and then Eren's hand around his wrist, "What the hell are you doing?" 

Eren looked like he was being strangled. He came up with something to say on the spot, “Come look at art with me!”

Levi scoffed and yanked back his wrist (although there was no need), “Yeah, right. If anything, you’re looking at art with me.”

Eren chuckled and nodded his head, “Whatever you say.”

They ended up wandering for a while in what felt like awkward silence. Eren kept trying to talk to Levi, but Levi was being curt. At one point, Levi turned to Eren, “Hey, kid. It’s not that I don’t like your voice buzzing in my ear, but when I’m looking at art I like it to be silent so I can concentrate on the piece.”

Eren was surprised that Levi had actually said more than two words to him, “Oh. Do you ever buy anything? Are you a collector?”

Levi shrugged, “Not really. I only buy specific art pieces.”

Eren looked thoughtful, “Like what?”

Levi looked Eren directly in the eyes, “Things that speak to me.”

After that, the silence was no longer awkward. In fact, Eren was comfortable looking at art with Levi. He was having fun.

They stood in front of a dark canvas with a tied-up, lone figure in the center, highlighted by a single light, when Eren broke the silence, “I don’t get it. There’s so much of one color and there’s not enough objects to even make a composition. And what do the ropes have to do with anything?”

Levi scoffed, “You’re looking at it with too much of a technical point of view, kid. Loosen up. Its dark and she’s alone, highlighted by the “lone” light. She’s tied up because she’s trapped. No escape in the dark. It’s obvious, really.”

“Oh.” Eren nods and they move on to the next several art pieces on the wall.

Levi points to an art piece using his chin, “Like that.”

Eren looks at the piece confused, “What?”

“I like pieces like that.”

Eren perks up at that and walks over to get a better look at the piece. There’s a fairy placed in front of a gorgeous landscape with incredible detail. She is looking over her naked shoulder at her broken wing. Her eyes are full of wonder and sorrow, like there’s so much to see and explore but she’ll never get the chance. 

Eren looked over at Levi with sorrowful and wondrous eyes, mirroring the fairy on the wall. He said nothing. Levi met his eyes and they stayed looking at one another. Levi opened his mouth, “Your eyes-“

The loud speaker in the building announced that “All visitors should head to the nearest exit” because “Art Basel will be closing in five minutes”.

Eren looked back at Levi, expecting him to finish his previous sentence, but Levi just said, “You should text Armin. I’m going to text Erwin.”

Eren was bummed out when he texted Armin to meet him at the main entrance. Levi looked like he was about to say something important.

“I told Armin to meet me at the main entrance.”

“I told Erwin the same.”

Levi turned around and headed for the main entrance as Eren followed along. The four of them met up and exchanged farewell handshakes and smiles. Most of them, anyway.

*~*

Eren and Armin had made it back to the car when the brunette turned to Armin with a smirk on his face, “Sooooooo? Did you have a good time?”

Armin blushed at that, “Yeah. I actually did, thanks.”

Eren looked at Armin waiting for more, “That’s it? Did you at least get his number?”

Armin blushed further, “Well, yeah, I did. Why are you so interested? We just talked about the sciences and different colleges and stuff.”

Eren mumbled, “Why am I so interested? Why am I so interested?! Because he was totally into you!”

Armin gawked, “He was not!! It was completely platonic!”

Armin’s phone buzzed right after he said that. Eren looked at Armin’s pocket, “You gonna check that?”

Armin grumbled and checked his text. He turned the screen to Eren, “See?! Completely platonic!”

The text read, 

From Erwin:  
I had a great time talking with you over coffee. I hope we can do it again. 

“ARMIN ARE YOU JOKING?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know if you notice any mistakes! Wouldn't want em lingering for too long. I also don't know how to make words bold


	3. Prepare For Trouble And Make It Double (Dates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates. Quite a few of em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Eren and Armin had been left alone to eat their school lunch. Everyone else had prior arrangements, even Jean. All Eren could hear was the insistent buzzing of Armin’s phone.

Eren rolled his eyes and kept scrolling through his iFunny feed. It wasn’t until Armin shrieked that Eren looked up, “Dude, what?”

Armin turned back to his phone and quickly typed something else. He got a response within the next minute. He put his phone down and looked over to where Eren was amusedly watching him. Armin looked stunned, “I think Erwin just asked me on a date.”

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes. In a monotone voice, “Oh wow. What a surprise. I never would have expected that.” And in a more animated voice, “What did you say?”

Armin looked down, “I freaked out and turned off my phone.”

“Armin what the hell?”

Armin turned to Eren and pouted, “Eren I can’t! I can’t go alone! You have to come with me!”

Eren sighed and put his hand on Armin’s shoulder, “Dude, no. That’s weird. I can only go if it’s a double date.”

Armin smiled at that, “Perfect! I’ll tell Erwin to bring a friend.”

Eren was only slightly worried.

Armin turned his phone on and re-read some of the messages.

From Erwin:  
Saturday at 10. It’s a date?

To Erwin:  
A date date?

From Erwin:  
Lol. Yes, Armin. A “date date”. 

Armin asked Erwin about the double date and was excited to tell Eren that Erwin agreed.

*~*

It was finally Saturday and Armin was nervous. He was wearing a casual white dress shirt under a navy-blue cardigan paired with some dark blue jeans. He chose his brown leather shoes and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

Eren had on a white v-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans. He tied a plaid shirt around his waist and wore his light brown, worn in boots. The only piece of jewelry he wore was his necklace; a key dangling from a long piece of black, leather, cord.

The two walked into Pasión del Cielo Coffee, Eren in front. Eren spotted Erwin sitting down at a booth, his back to them. He wondered who Erwin brought, but as they started heading in that direction, Eren could see exactly who Erwin brought; Levi.

As they approached, Levi noticed Eren first. Not long after, the raven noticed Armin trailing behind him, looking nervous as all hell. Levi pointed wordlessly and Erwin turned around in his seat to smile at them. He got up to greet them, “I’m glad you could make it.”

Eren smiled and reached out to shake Erwin’s hand, “Of course.”

He stepped aside to let Erwin speak to Armin, “It’s nice to see you, Armin.”

Armin blushed and looked at the floor, “You too, Erwin.”

Erwin chuckled and offered to go get Armin coffee. Armin gave a small smile, “Yes please.”

Eren sat down at the booth where Erwin was previously sitting and smiled at Levi, “So you’re my date, huh?”

Levi scoffed and smirked, “It would seem so, kid.”

Eren jerked his head in the direction of the line, “Wanna get some coffee?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

*~*

After Erwin had bought the coffee, him and Armin sat at a bar-top table by the window. 

“So, Armin, tell me about yourself.”

Armin sipped his coffee, “Well, there’s not much to tell. I’ve always been good in school and I’ve always been interested in science. I used to do a lot of community service at the rescue center, too.”

Erwin hummed thoughtfully, “How about outside of school? Do you have any hobbies?”

“Oh. Well, yeah. I… uhm… I like reading.” Armin furiously blushed as he took a gulp of his coffee.

Erwin smiled wide, “Well that’s quite the coincidence. I also enjoy reading.”

Armin looked back at Erwin, “Really? What kinds of books do you like to read?”

Erwin was glad that Armin felt comfortable enough to ask a question, “If I’m being honest, all of them.”

They both laughed.

*~*

After Levi and Eren bought their coffee and tea, Eren let Levi choose a booth all the way in the back corner of the small shop.

They sat in companionable silence sipping their drinks. Eren was focused on the way that Levi took the top off his cup to grab the rim with his fingers.

“You are aware that this isn’t going to be the last time we do this, correct?”

Eren had to think about what Levi said before responding, “Yeah, I figured. Armin gets really nervous sometimes.”

Levi scoffed, “How old is that kid anyways?”

Eren glanced over at the couple on their date, “He’s 17, why?”

Levi choked a little on his tea. Eren asked him if he was ok. Levi just chuckled darkly.

*~*

The date went well and Erwin gave Armin a kiss on the cheek.

Eren waved goodbye to Levi.

*~*

The next double date they went on was on Friday at Corner Bakery Café. They met up at 6:30pm and grabbed tables next to each other. This time, Armin insisted on paying for Erwin.

After they ordered and ate, they walked around the mall until the fountain lights turned on at 8:00pm. Erwin held Armin’s hand and Levi and Eren ventured to the other side of the mall.

When the mall closed at 9:00pm, Erwin hugged Armin goodbye.

Eren touched Levi’s shoulder and flashed him a smile before walking away.

*~*

Their third date was on an early-release Thursday at Regal 16 Movie Theater. The group had chosen to watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

Eren had introduced Armin to the Star Wars movies (and fandom) some time ago and had gotten him hooked on it. Similarly, Erwin had introduced Levi to the Star Wars movies and Levi enjoyed them as well.

When Han Solo died, Armin cried and Eren cupped his hand over his mouth.

After the movie ended, the group walked across the street to the little diner to talk about it over shakes. Armin had opened up a lot to Erwin and talked freely about his opinions and how, “Yes, I did tear up, gosh.”

In the table next to them, Eren and Levi talked about the awesome special effects and how they were excited that they brought back the Millennium Falcon.

“Hey, Levi. This is the third double date we’ve gone on and I still don’t have your number.”

Levi smirked, “Good observation, brat.”

Eren laughed and shook his head, “Can I have it?”

Levi looked at Eren over his shake, “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Eren rolled his eyes and handed his phone to Levi so he could enter his information. Levi texted himself with Eren’s phone so that he could save Eren’s number later.

To Levi Ackerman:  
Tall, dark, and handsome.

Eren chuckled when he got his phone back and after seeing Levi’s last name (Ackerman, huh?) he texted Levi.

To: Levi Ackerman:  
Eren Jeager

Levi checked his own phone and looked up with glittering eyes.

*~*

When they said goodbye that night, Armin hugged Erwin and kissed him on the cheek before averting his eyes and blushing profusely.

Eren gave Levi a warm smile and a brief hug.


	4. Coconut Macaroons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date that isn't a double date!

Erwin and Armin’s next date was not a double date. Erwin had invited Armin over to his house to do some homework while Erwin did some paperwork. Of course, Armin was nervous, but he trusted Erwin.

Eren gave him a ride to Erwin’s place and Armin stood in front of Erwin’s door in a t-shirt, a cardigan, and a pair of sweats. He had his messenger bag across his chest full of books and papers. He admittedly felt under dressed, even though Erwin told him to dress comfy. He walked up a clean driveway with a garage door and rang the doorbell to Erwin’s modestly sized place. 

Armin flinched when the door opened. He looked up to meet Erwin’s eyes but instead was distracted by his choice of clothing. He was wearing loose-fitting sweats, light brown, lined moccasins, and a white undershirt that hugged his wide torso in all the best ways. Armin didn’t think a body like that was legal. Armin finally looked up at Erwin, a blush covering his cheeks, “Hey.”

Erwin smiled and invited Armin in with a warm, “Hello.”

Erwin gave Armin a small tour on their way to his office. He showed Armin the living room, the kitchen, the back yard, the bathroom, and he pointed at his bedroom. Armin blushed at that. Finally, they ended up in Erwin’s office.

Armin looked around. He saw three book cases all in one corner, two on one wall and one on the other. They were different colors which made Armin guess that he bought them all at different times. Probably because he ran out of space in the first, and then the second. There was a large desk in front of a window that lit up the entire room with a cozy-looking swivel chair behind it. That’s probably where Erwin sat. In the other corner, there was a worn, leather couch paired with a coffee table.

Armin faced Erwin and smiled, “It’s comfy in here.”

Erwin’s shoulders relaxed, “I was hoping you’d say that. I’ll be working at my desk, but I cleared up that corner for you, so don’t hesitate to make yourself comfortable.”

Armin nodded and plopped his bag on the coffee table before sitting on the floor, facing the couch. He started unpacking his books. 

Erwin cocked his head in confusion, “You know, Armin. You can do your homework on the couch.”

Armin shrugged at him, “I know. I just prefer doing it on the floor.”

And then Armin promptly squeaked at what he just said and turned back around to fumble with his books. He heard Erwin’s suppressed laughter.

They both got to work. 

*~*

Armin let out a heavy sigh and tugged at the roots of his hair. Erwin glanced over to where Armin was currently sprawled out on his back with his calves on the coffee table. His shoes had been kicked off some time ago. He was rubbing his eyes and his book was lying open on his chest. He let his arms fall and stared at the ceiling for a while before sitting back up, calves still resting on the coffee table.

Erwin chuckled at the position the boy was in, “Are you hungry?”

Armin flinched, surprised by Erwin’s deep voice in the quiet room, “Yeah, a little, I guess.”

Erwin looked thoughtful, “I wanted to impress you so I have steak in the freezer, but I don’t actually feel up to making it. Are chicken fingers fine?”

Armin laughed at that, “Chicken fingers sound great.”

*~*

When the pair sat down to eat their chicken fingers, Erwin turned to Armin and asked, “What had you so frustrated earlier?”

Armin chuckled, “My Calculus BC teacher. He always takes up an entire class teaching just one third of the lesson and then we have to teach the rest to ourselves. I mean, I can teach it to myself, but it would be much easier if the teacher actually, I don’t know, taught the class?”

Erwin snickered at that, “Oh how I don’t miss those days.”

Armin kicked Erwin’s shin under the table. Erwin looked completely shocked that Armin would even do that. When he looked at the younger blonde, Armin was smirking into his food. Erwin dramatically put a hand to his chest, “Well I would never have thought you to be the violent type.”

Armin rolled his eyes at that, “Well maybe I’m not as innocent as you think.”

It was Erwin’s turn to raise his eyebrows and smirk, “Oh?”

Armin blushed and kicked him again, “Oh, shut up.”

*~*

When they were done, Erwin put the dishes in the sink and started pulling out all types of ingredients, “Erwin, what’re you doing?”

Erwin turned around and handed Armin eggs to put on the counter, “Pulling out the stuff we need to make desert.”

“Oh.” Armin nodded, “We’re making dessert?”

“Heck yeah! Dessert is the best part of any meal.” Erwin walked over to the counter to check that he had everything he needed. He reached into one of the cabinets above the counter and pulled out vanilla extract, “There. Now we’ve got everything we need to make coconut macaroons.”

Armin twiddled his thumbs, “I’m not the best in the kitchen, you know.”

Erwin reassured him, “Don’t worry, neither am I. These are just so easy to make.”

After that, they got to baking. Erwin set the egg whites in the mixer and then started showing Armin how to make the base. They used shredded coconut, condensed milk, and vanilla extract. 

As Armin mixed the other ingredients, Erwin turned off the mixer and tested the base. Perfect. He walked them over to where Armin was mixing and chuckled at him. Armin had managed to get some on his face.

Armin looked to Erwin confused, “What?”

“You got some on your face.” 

Armin blushed. Erwin took a step forward and cupped Armin’s jaw. Armin turned to Erwin and looked up at him. His heart started racing. 

What’s happening?

Erwin leaned in and tilted his head so he could kiss the batter of off Armin’s cheek. 

Armin’s breath caught as Erwin trailed kisses from his cheek to his ear and shivered when he whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Armin closed his eyes and relaxed. He whispered softly, “Yes.”

Erwin put his hand on Armin’s hip and brought his lips to Armin’s. It was barely a kiss at first. Just lips touching lips. But then Erwin leaned in and added pressure. Armin reached out and fisted the hem of Erwin’s shirt. 

But just as soon as it started, it ended. Erwin started pulling back and Armin panicked. He had just had his first kiss. His lip virginity had been taken from him… and he couldn’t get enough.

Armin was not about to just let it end like that. He reached up and slid his hand to the back of Erwin’s head to grab a handful of his hair and leaned up to smash their lips together. He had to get up on his tippy toes to kiss him. 

Erwin was shocked. His hands stilled inches away from Armin’s skin. He relaxed and grabbed Armin’s hips with meaning. After a while, kissing the shorter blonde took a toll on his neck and he could tell Armin was struggling to stay on his tippy toes. Erwin firmed his hold on Armin’s hips and lifted him off the ground to put him on the counter.

Armin squeaked and broke the kiss, trying to grab the counter. He looked at Erwin and blushed at their position. 

Erwin stood between Armin’s open legs, their crotches lined up.

With his hands still on Armin’s hips, Erwin pulled him as close to the edge of the counter as possible. When their crotches met, Armin let out a quiet moan and buried his face in Erwin’s chest out of embarrassment. 

Erwin grabbed Armin’s chin and tilted his head up. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and kissed him right below his jaw. Armin whimpered and wrapped his arms around Erwin, fisting his hands in the back of Erwin’s shirt.

Erwin pulled back to kiss him again and touched his tongue to Armin’s bottom lip. Armin willingly opened his mouth and moaned when their tongues met. Armin was nervous and tentative and when Erwin started to slow down the kiss, Armin didn’t argue.

Erwin touched his forehead to Armin’s and they stayed there, catching their breaths. They both had boners at this point, so when they finally separated, they had to reassess themselves in their pants.

Erwin finished up the coconut macaroons as Armin used the bathroom. He put them in the oven for 25 minutes and walked back to his office where he found Armin browsing his book collection, “See anything you like?”

Armin jumped and blushed, “Yeah, actually, I’ve read a lot of these.”

Erwin stepped up behind Armin and re-explored his book selection, “Oh really? Which ones have you read?”

Armin shivered when he felt Erwin’s breath on him, “Well, for one, I’ve read 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea,” Armin squatted down to look at the bottom shelves more closely, “and I’ve read the entire Harry Potter series.” 

Erwin squatted behind him and looked over his shoulder, “How about the Game of Thrones series?”

Armin blushed at that, remembering the various fits of embarrassment he endured reading the 5-book series. He nodded.

Erwin said nothing, but smiled and got up. He looked over at the clock and was shocked to see it was already 10:20. He was also slightly disappointed when he turned back to Armin and asked, “It’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be heading home?”

At that, Armin looked at the clock and felt the same rush of emotions as the taller blonde, “Oh, yeah… I probably should.” Armin walked over to where he was working and started packing up.

Erwin walked over to help, “I can give you a ride home.”

Armin accidentally dropped the textbook he was carrying, “Uhm, no! No, its fine! I’ll just ask my friend to get me, thanks.” Armin quickly turned away to hide his face.

Erwin nodded, “Well, let me know, yeah? It wouldn’t be a problem for me.”

Armin nodded and texted Eren to come pick him up. They finished packing his things and stood by Erwin’s other bookcase looking at his selection. 

Erwin pointed at a book with a blue spine, “How about the Great Gatsby? You ever read that one?”

Armin grabbed the book and looked at the cover. It was a pair of eyes and a matching pair of lips layered on top of what appeared to be a city scene. “No, I don’t think I have.”

Erwin raised his eyebrows, surprised, “It’s a classic. I can’t believe you haven’t read it! You have to take it with you.”

Armin sputtered, “N-no, I couldn’t!” Armin tried to put the book back on the shelf, but was stopped by Erwin’s hand on his. Erwin pulled the book back and towards Armin’s chest. He leaned down and chuckled, “I insist.”

Armin looked up and back at him. Their eyes caught and Erwin leaned down. Armin closed his eyes and waited for Erwin’s lips to touch his… 

RINGRINGRING

Armin jumped and accidentally dropped the book. He leaned down to pick it up, unintentionally flaunting his ass to Erwin. Armin then fumbled to grab his phone and pick that up as well, “H-hey! What’s up?” 

Erwin stepped back, smiling to himself. Armin continued his conversation, “Oh, ok. Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

Armin turned to Erwin and smiled, “That’s my ride.”

Erwin smiled back and lead the way to the front door. He reached out to open it, but Armin stopped him. Erwin looked down at the shorter blonde confused. Armin blushed and looked at the floor. He mumbled, “No good night kiss?”

Erwin looked surprised and then his eyes softened. He smiled, “Of course. Where are my manners?”

Erwin slid his arm behind Armin’s back and swiftly pressed the smaller blonde against his chest. Armin looked up at him expectantly. Erwin leaned down as Armin got on his tippy toes and their lips touched. Armin brought his hands up to play with the soft hair left from Erwin's undercut. Their lips moved with one another for a few seconds before Erwin used his hand on Armin’s jaw to slow the kiss. 

Their lips separated and Armin gave Erwin a dazed look. Erwin had to look away lest he invite the boy to spend the night. He smiled and let his arm slip out from behind Armin. Armin planted his feet back on the floor and took a step back, blushing. 

He let Erwin open the door for him and he stepped into the darkness. A porch light turned on. Armin turned around to look at Erwin, "Thank you. I had a really good time." 

"No, thank you for coming. I loved having you here." 

Armin nodded and looked at the floor, "Well, goodnight, Erwin." 

Erwin smiled wide at the blonde in front of him, "Goodnight, Armin." 

Erwin waited for Armin to get in the passenger seat of a black car. He closed the door as it drove away and took a deep breath. The oven beeped. 

Damn damn damn.

Erwin forgot about the macaroons baking in the oven. He grabbed the oven mitt from the oven handle and pulled out the hot tray. He placed it on the counter and smiled to himself. 

With an excuse to see Armin again, he happily packed them away in a container and got ready for a good night’s sleep. 

*~*

After Armin said good night, he tried not to run to Eren's car. He attempted to pace his steps, but figured that he looked like an abnormally fast penguin. He opened the car door and rushed in. 

He put his seatbelt on without looking at Eren. Eren smirked and started driving. Once they were a block away from Erwin's place, Eren turned down the radio, "So? Did we have a good time hanging out today, or?" 

Armin blushed, "Yes, we did. And that’s exactly what you’re gonna tell both of our parents."

"Really? You used me as cover to go to his house for an entire day and you're not even gonna tell me what happened?" 

Armin buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "Nothing really… We kissed." 

Silence. 

Armin glanced at Eren who was smirking. 

He straightened himself, “What? What is it?” 

Eren’s face broke out into a full-fledged smile, “Nothing, nothing. So how did it feel to have your first kiss?”

Armin blushed and then groaned, “Trust your best friend to ask the questions you don’t want them to... It was amazing.”

"I’m glad." 

Armin shook his head and laughed, "Just get us home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got plenty of chapters to add but I will be doing so in about a day or two. Sorry, y'all, time isn't exactly on my side.


	5. Gay Corn Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit angsty but hey, it's high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post, y'all. Also, the misunderstanding involves homophobia. If that triggers you, this chapter is skippable c:

It was a Monday when Jean and Marco walked into the library. For the most part, it was full of nerds playing PC games, but they found a sliver of peace in one of the far-off corners. 

Marco put his book bag on the floor and took a seat. He turned to jean and smiled, expectantly. 

Jean huffed, “Yeah, yeah. I know, I’m going. I’m pulling it out now.” 

Jean reached into his bag to retrieve his laptop and a pair of ear buds to finally show Marco the completed short film they made. He asked Eren to put it on a usb for him and only hoped that the little shit hadn’t downloaded it incorrectly.

He signed into his laptop and pulled up the video. He plugged in the headphones and turned the screen towards Marco, “There you go, you impatient doof.”

Marco placed on of the earbuds in his ears and tried handing jean the other one, “Aren’t you gonna watch it too?”

Holding his hands up, jean wrinkled his nose, “No, no. I’ve seen it enough. Really.”

Marco shrugged and placed the earbud in his ear. He smiled, turned to the screen, and pressed play.

Jean waited for his reaction, but all he saw was Marco’s blank stare.

Marco paused the video, taking out both ear buds. He grabbed his book bag and pushed his chair out before standing up and walking towards the door of the library without a word.

“Marco! What happened?” Jean turned the screen towards himself and swore that he was gonna kill Jeager. 

Porn. It was porn. And not any porn, no. It was gay, corn, porn. Great. Jean snapped his laptop closed and shoved it into his book bag, ear buds still plugged in.

He ran out the door and after Marco, “Marco! Marco, wait!”

He grabbed Marco’s shoulder, “I’m sor-”

Marco whipped around and looked at Jean with eyes full of hurt and anger, “Armin told me you could be hard to understand but, trust me, I got the message loud and clear all by myself on this one.”

Jean was stunned. He watched Marco walk down the hall and turn the corner.

*~*

Marco had had plenty of bad experiences and bullies and opinions thrown in his face. Why was it that this time it hurt so much worse than the others?

*~*

It was Friday and Jean and Marco still hadn’t spoken to one another. Jean’s attitude was worse than normal and Armin was tired of only being able to talk to one of them at a time. He looked over at Jean, “Hey Jean? Can I ask you something?”

They were both sitting at their lunch table waiting for their other friends to arrive. Jean grunted so Armin continued, “I’ve noticed that you and Marco are avoiding each other… I guess I’m just curious as to why?”

Jean rolled his eyes and stuck his spork into his mac and cheese with more force than necessary, “Beats me. Why don’t you ask him?”

Armin crinkled his eyebrows in thought, “Well, there must be something that could give you a clue. When did it start?”

Jean scoffed at that, “Yeah, I guess. Eren downloaded some weird gay porn instead of the film we worked on for me to watch as a joke. But I showed it to Marco instead. After that, he just got up and left. Told me he got the message. Which doesn’t make sense cause I’m not gay. Guess he’s some type of homophobe. That was four days ago.”

Jean glared at his lunch. Armin facepalmed. Hard. “Gay, Jean.”

Jean looked indignant for a moment before Armin elaborated, “Marco is gay. He obviously thought the joke was meant for him.”

Jean stopped glaring. He mumbled, “Well, he never told me that.”

Somewhere in the background, Armin’s cries of frustration could be heard.

*~*

To: Marco  
From: Armin  
Jean didn’t know you were gay. I queued the poor idiot in. Expect that soon.

*~*

That same day, when the last school bell rang, Jean had been packed up and ready to run into the hall to catch Marco on his way out of math class.

Jean bolted out of the room and looked down the hall, “Marco!”

Eren laughed and called after Jean, “Polo!”

Jean rolled his eyes and tried to weave his way through the mob of students to get to Marco. It’s not like it was particularly difficult to spot the freckled boy considering he was a few inches short of six-foot. It was just difficult to get to him fast enough. 

“Marco!”

Jean grabbed Marco’s arm as they made their way out the main doors. He led the confused Marco off to the side of the doors and into the grass, “We need to talk… I’m sorry.”

Now that Marco was looking at him, Jean’s resolve was starting to crumble. He quickly let go of Marco’s arm and crossed his own. He glared at the floor.

Marco put on a face of indifference, “What exactly are you sorry for?”

Jean’s head shot up. He had to do this quick, “The video wasn’t meant for you, it was meant for me!”

Marco’s eyebrows practically touched his hairline, “Oh really? It was yours?”

Jean gaped and blushed to his ears, “What? NO! That’s not- What I meant was- It’s all Eren’s fault!”

Marco looked considerate, “So Eren got you into it?”

Jean blushed further. The blush creeped down his neck and into his shirt by now, “I-”

Marco cut him off, “Listen, I’m gonna go get lunch. If you want to keep babbling, you’re gonna have to come with me.”

Jean sighed. They went to Five Guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Corn Porn.


	6. Live A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date!(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TO GO TO ClASs

It was a Monday when Eren texted Levi about an art exhibit. He would usually just drag Armin along, but since Levi actually enjoyed art, it made sense to invite him instead.

To Levi:  
Hey! There’s an art exhibit that’s not this Friday but next Friday. I have two tickets. Wanna be my plus one? It's at 8

It was after school that Eren finally got a response.

From Levi:  
Sure, brat.

They agreed to meet at the Metrorail station at 7:30. Eren was not freaking out.

*~*

For Eren, waiting two weeks to go to the art exhibit with Levi felt like watching paint dry. He was so anxious that it was disallowing him to function as a regular human being. 

But, finally, as he waited at the station, he could swear the people around him could hear his heart beating. His stomach kept churning and he kept wondering if he looked presentable.

He nearly tripped over himself when he saw the top of Levi’s head approaching. Levi kept his eyes on the ground as he stepped off the escalator but caught Eren’s eyes the second he looked up. Eren could swear that the corners of Levi’s lips twitched upward.

Levi made his way over to where Eren was waiting, “You’re early.”

Eren was so nervous about getting to the station late and missing the train that he left his house ten minutes early. Eren chuckled, “Don’t get used to it.”

“Brat.”

*~*

On their way back from the exhibit, Eren and Levi talked about how it really wasn’t as bad as Levi had assumed it would be. Levi wouldn’t have bought anything there, but he could still appreciate good art when he saw it. 

When they were back at the station, the pair were still talking excitedly about the exhibit. They talked through two delayed trains and finally decided to walk to the Barnes & Noble for some coffee.

After buying their drinks, they headed back over to the station and, thankfully, were able to catch a train fairly quickly. Eren lead Levi over to the back of their train car and into a small alcove overlooking the other passengers. Eren hopped up on the metal box under the window and took a seat with his feet against the dividing glass. He looked over and smiled at a scowling Levi.

“C’mon, take a seat. Live a little.”

Levi grumbled and thought about how extremely juvenile he was about to make himself look by hopping up on a hunk of metal with a Starbucks cup in hand. He was obviously against what Eren was suggesting, but he couldn’t help himself when Eren smiled like he had just then. 

Levi sighed and carefully maneuvered his way up before placing the bottoms of his shoes against the glass and pressing Eren into the wall to his left. Eren chuckled and they sat in comfortable silence until they reached Brickell station. Government Center station was the next stop and unfortunately where the two would have to say their goodbyes.

Levi sighed dejectedly before turning to observe Eren, “I know a really great guava pastry shop right by the station.”

Eren looked at Levi over his coffee cup, his eyes crinkling on the sides, before bringing it down to his lap, revealing his full-fledged grin, “Oh yeah?”

*~*

Levi was right. The guava pastries really were great. As they made their way back to the station for the final time that night, Eren asked Levi what time it was.

Levi’s eyebrows twitched, “Almost 2, why?”

Eren looked surprised and then panicked, “The train stops running at 2.”

Levi shrugged, “I drove to the station, so I’m parked here. What’s your stop? Historic, Culmer?”

Eren laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck, “I actually go the other way…”

Levi rolls his eyes, “That’s not a problem. Brickell? Vizcaya?”

Eren winced, sounding strangled, “I get off at Dadeland North.”

Eren was pleasantly surprised when Levi told him, rather calmly, that he’ll take him home regardless.

*~*

The ride home was mostly silent, save for the radio and Eren mentally screamed at himself not to touch anything in Levi’s nicely kept car. Eren let Levi know when to turn and where to go until they ended up in front of Eren’s house.

“Thanks so much, Levi. I know it was out of the way for you.”

Levi scoffs and turns his head to Eren, “Don’t mention it, brat. It’s no big deal.”

Leaning his elbow on the center console, Eren smiled sheepishly, “I had a really good time tonight.”

Levi’s eyes strayed down towards Eren’s lips before meeting his eyes again. He placed his own elbow on the center console, “Tonight wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Eren bit his lip and watched Levi trace the motion with his eyes before they both leaned more heavily on their elbows, effectively placing their lips inches away from each other. Levi brought his left hand up to Eren’s face, tilting his head for a better angle at the boy’s lips.

Eren stopped breathing but accommodated his head to fit into the movement. Open-mouthed, their lips barely touched, the dry surfaces catching against one another before Levi pulled back and cleared his throat. 

Eren followed Levi’s line of sight and turned around to see the blinds near the front door shuffling. He sighed, “It’s Mikasa, isn’t it? She’s my sister… very protective.”

The words sounded slightly bitter as they came out, considering what she made him miss out on. Levi switched gears and unlocked the doors for Eren, “Well, have a good night, kid.”

“Yeah. Good night, Levi.”


	7. Lunch Time Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but necessary. Jean and Marco make up c:

After Jean apologized to Marco and they went to hang out at Five Guys, things between them went relatively back to normal. Jean still felt bad, though. 

They were chilling at Jean’s house with Marco sprawled out on the bed and Jean at his desk, on his laptop. Jean turned around in his swivel chair to look at Marco playing on his phone, “I know that last time I tried to show you our short film it didn’t go great… but do you still wanna see it?” He quickly added, “You don’t have to.”

Marco looked up from his phone and burst out laughing while Jean crossed his arms in his chair, “Yes, I still want to see it.”

Jean huffed, turned to grab his laptop and walked over to his bed. Marco had already scooted up to put his back against the headboard and leave enough space for jean to join him. Jean didn’t bother with headphones as he made himself comfortable and placed the laptop on both of their laps. Jean pressed play.

As the short film played, Jean looked over at Marco. The two were pretty close. Jean could probably count Marco’s freckles if he had enough time. Jean also noticed that from his angle, Marco’s eyelashes were surprisingly long. Marco’s lips had a slight pout to them as well.

Marco’s voice startled Jean out of his staring, “Jean? What’re you staring at me for?”

The blonde quickly looked down, blushing, “Nothin’.”

Jean could feel Marco’s eyes piercing into the side of his head. After a few minutes, Jean couldn’t bare the silence and turned to look at the other boy, “Wha-”

Jean was cut off by Marco surging forward and pressing their lips together. Jean was shocked at first, but he slowly let his eyes close as he pressed back against Marco’s lips. Jean prodded Marco’s mouth open and their tongues met in the middle. Jean moved to advance, effectively knocking the laptop on its side. Both boys were startled into realization.

Jean looked at the laptop, then Marco, the laptop, Marco, “Uhm.”

Marco quickly shot up out of the bed, “Well thanks for showing me the film it was very good”, he shoved his feet into his shoes, not bothering to tie them, “so I’ll see you later thanks for having meokbye.”

Jean was stunned. He realized later that he probably should’ve walked Marco to the door.

*~*

Jean and Marco had been successfully avoiding each other, reenacting their previous falling out. Confused, Armin looked between the two boys, one to his right and one across from him, and asked, “What is up with you two? Are you guys fighting again?”

Marco looked down in shame, missing the way that Jean blushed to the tips of his ears, looking ready to explode. Jean stood up and slammed his hands down on the lunch table, “Marco hit me!”

Marco’s eyes shot up and he looked indignantly at Jean, opening his mouth to say something. Jean continued, “With his face! On my face!”

At that, Marco looked horrified. Armin’s phone rang and he used it as an excuse to get the hell out of there.

Marco and Jean stared at each other. Marco was the first to speak up, “What even?”

Jean took a breath, “I didn’t know what else to do because you weren’t talking to me so I figured somebody had to address what happened and so I just went ahead and did it but now I don’t know what to do because I think I like you but I’ve never liked a guy before not that I’m against it that’s not what I meant I’m not a homophobe or anything I-.”

Jean stopped when he noticed Marco getting up from the table, “Wait, where are you going?”

Marco made his way around the table to Jean and leaned down to kiss him. After Jean had calmed down, Marco pulled back and looked down at Jean, “Same.”

A satisfied smile spread across Marco’s face as the bell rang and he turned to start heading to class. Jean watched him walk as he processed what had just happened. Jean shot up out of his seat, “Wait! What was that? Why do you look so satisfied?! Stop that! Stop looking like that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. This is opening not-so-old wounds. 8 years is a long while, y'all.


	8. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who called Armin? Keep reading to find out!!!

Armin felt blessed to have an excuse to leave their lunch table. It was probably better to leave the two alone, anyways. He hoped that Jean and Marco figured everything out.

Armin looked down at his phone, surprised to see that Erwin was calling him. He made his way to a relatively empty hallway and accepted the call, “Hello?”

On the other end, Armin heard a deep chuckle, “Hello. I’m sorry to bother you, I’m sure you’re in school.”

Armin was quick to respond, “No no, its fine! It’s lunch now, anyways.”

“Well that’s good to hear. I was calling to tell you that I’ll pick you up from school today.”

Armin was shocked, “Wait, really? Aren’t you busy? I wouldn’t want to trouble you…”

Erwin chuckled, “Oh please, Armin. You know that it’s always my pleasure to have you. And if you drove to school, I can always drop you back off later.” 

“Oh! No, I don’t drive. My parents won’t let me get my license until I’m 18. School lets out at 3:00, though, and there’s a parking lot in the back that you can park in. I’ll meet you there?”

Erwin’s end of the line fell silent until, “Until you’re 18? Armin, how old are you?”

Armin was confused by the abruptness of the question, “I just turned 17, why?”

Erwin hummed, “Take care, then. I’ll see you at 3:00.”

Armin was about to repeat his question when the bell rang, “Gotta go, see you then.”

*~*

Armin had experienced what felt like the longest last-half-of-the-day in history. He couldn’t stop staring down the clock and thinking about his phone call with Erwin.

The silence and the question were also out of the blue. Armin’s stomach sank every time he thought about it.

When the bell rang, Armin was beyond relieved to get the heck out of his DE 1101-1102 English class. He hadn’t been able to pay his teachers the slightest bit of attention, much to his chagrin. He always tried his damnedest to stay focused in every class, but with Erwin on his mind, his focus was anywhere but class.

He fell into a quick pace to the parking lot at the back of the school. He didn’t want to appear too desperate but hot damn he was driving himself crazy with all the possible reasons Erwin would want to pick him up. Armin almost ran face first into somebody trying to rush around a corner. He slowed down a bit after that.

Finally, he was approaching the gate that lead to the back lot and his pace almost slowed to a stop. He was nervous. Really nervous. 

He pushed past the gate and was rewarded with the beautiful image of Erwin, dressed in a deliciously tight, dark grey V-neck and dark blue jeans that fit him just right. To complete the picturesque moment, he leaned against his white Tesla, holding a bag of coconut macaroons. 

Armin’s mind went straight into the gutter. Well… not “straight”… more like gayly into the gutter. So gay.

Erwin smiled and Armin broke out into goosebumps. He blushed as he walked over to Erwin’s Tesla, looking at anything but the Adonis before him. 

Erwin pushed off the hood of the car and walked over to the passenger door to open it for Armin. Always such a gentleman…

“How was your day?”

Armin blushed and scratched at the back of his neck, “If I’m being honest, I couldn’t focus on anything after lunch…”

Erwin chuckled and closed the door before walking over to the driver’s door and making himself comfortable in his seat. Still smiling, he looked over at Armin, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”

Armin laughed at that. “I know that, you goof! I just couldn’t help myself.”

Erwins eyes softened at that and his smile faded, “Armin.”

Armin’s eyes snapped up, surprised at Erwin’s tone. Their eyes locked.

“Armin, you’re wonderful, you really are. I’m so glad that I met you and I don’t regret a thing that’s happened between us.”

Armin’s stomach felt weird, “Erwin…?”

Erwin paused.

“But I think it would be best if today was the last day that we saw each other.”

Armin’s eyes started to burn and his mouth felt oddly dry. Erwin just said something, Armin was sure of it. What was it again?

Erwin’s voice was barely a whisper, “I’m so sorry.”

Armin looked down at his lap. He had to properly assess the situation, “Why?”

Erwin didn’t say anything. Armin looked up with a determined face and demanded, “Erwin, why?”

Erwin sighed and put his hands on the steering wheel, “Armin, you’re 17,” a pause, “I’ll take you home. What’s your address?”

“No. I- what does that have to do with anything? Am I not mature enough for you? Sure, I skipped a grade, but I act far older than the kids that should actually be in twelfth grade. I’ve been taking college courses since freshman year and have passed with flying colors. So what if I’m 17?!”

Erwin rubbed at his face with his hands and sighed, “I’m too old for you, Armin. Trust me you’re not the problem, you’re never a problem. The gap between us is just too large.”

Armin huffed, “And who decided that? You? Tell me, Erwin, how old are you?”

Erwin put his hands back on the wheel, “I’m 26.”

Silence. 

Erwin sighed, “What’s your address? I’ll take you home.”

“No, wait! I want to try this! I want this. Don’t you want this? We’re so similar it’s insane. We clicked instantly and I don’t want to let that slip right out from under me. I can’t just let this go.”

Erwin gripped the steering wheel, “Armin, I want this so bad. Don’t doubt for a second that I want this. But the gap between us is so wide. What will your parents say? Your friends? You’ll have to sneak around and tell lies.”

Armin turned his body to face Erwin in his seat, “But it will be worth every second and in just a year I won’t have to do any of that stuff. Its not like this is illegal. Erwin, please.”

Erwin gnashed his teeth together and let go of the steering wheel in favor of cupping Armin’s face in his hands and smashing their lips together. Armin whined into Erwin’s mouth as their tongues met and he shifted in his seat to crawl over the center console and into Erwin’s lap.

Erwin pressed their chests together and kissed Armin good and hard before separating for some air. He pressed their foreheads together, “Damnit.”

Armin smiled victoriously before moving to get back into the passenger seat. Trying to maneuver himself off of Erwin’s lap proved difficult however and he ended up accidentally honking the horn. Armin and Erwin looked at each other in shock before breaking out into laughter. 

Erwin, still laughing, leaned forward and whispered into Armin’s ear, “You’re going to be the death of me. Now get your saucy ass back in the passenger seat. Do you want to grab a bite to eat? It’s on me.”

Armin scratched the back of his neck, “Actually, I have a lot of homework so I can’t really go out. How about Checkers??”

Erwin looked over at Armin and laughed while shaking his head, “Checkers it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I really need help coming up with a proper title for this fic. I'm open to suggestions


	9. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeanMarco! What's up with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'll be honest. I don't know how to update these chapters. I kind of started doing it by pairing. So, when i write, i write about a specific pairing. So to put it in perspective, all these characters are in the same timeline but each of them has their own story and sometimes their stories merge together because they're friends. But when I write it, I write about the next event in a specific pairings story. Make sense? Should I continue as I am or put several pairings stories in each chapter?

After Jean’s hardly articulate confession at lunch to Marco, they both needed to talk. Jean tagged along to Marco’s house after school to do exactly that. 

“So.”

Marco smiled at that and waited for Jean to get his thoughts together. 

Jean turned to look at Marco on the couch, their knees touching, “So, I like girls.”

Marco nodded in understanding before Jean continued, “And I like you.”

Marco smiled before adding his two cents, “Yes, those are both facts.”

Jean huffed, creasing his eyebrows, “I’m not gay.”

Marco softened and reached his hand out to find Jean’s, linking their fingers together, “Jean. You don’t have to be anything other than faithful. You can still like girls, that’s ok. And you can still like me.”

Jean laughed at that and leaned over to give Marco a kiss on the lips. He pulled back just enough to look into Marco’s eyes, “I definitely still like you.” 

As playful as Jean may have meant that to sound, his tone had Marco parting his lips before Jean covered them with his own. Jean put one of his hands to Marco’s jaw and the other at his waist before yanking him closer. 

Marco made a surprised noise into their kiss before taking it as an invitation to take a seat in Jean’s lap. Jean had no complaints as he helped maneuver Marco into a comfortable position, groin to groin. 

Marco fisted both his hands in Jean’s hair and started moving his hips with the help of Jean’s hands on his waist. Jean let out a noise akin to a growl and tightened his grip. Marco tried holding back his whine to no avail.

One of Jean’s hands trailed higher, pulling Marco’s shirt up to expose his back, while the other trailed lower. Jean’s fingertips reached the waistband of Marco’s jeans and fiddled with it, trying to tuck his fingers underneath the fabric. As soon as his fingertips touched the warm skin under Marco’s pants his text tone went off. Loudly. 

Both Jean and Marco startled, pulling back from each other slightly. Jean looked up at Marco, taking in his flushed cheeks and wet lips and laughed. Marco laughed along as well and soon enough they were back at it, kissing like love drunk teenagers. Jean’s fingers had found their way back under the waistband of Marco’s jeans and had travelled all the way to the front of Marco’s pants to the metal button there. Just behind the button and slightly higher than Marco’s underwear, Jean could swear he felt a trail of hair. He lifted his fingers to follow it from the top and down under the elastic of Marco’s underwear.

Marco gasped and ground his hips with more force into Jean’s, “Jean-”

RINGRINGRING

They both startled away from each other, yet again. Jean shifted around to grab his phone out of his pocket to see “Jeager” on the screen above an awful photo of yours truly. He sighed and picked it up, “What the hell do you want?”

“Well, damn, someone’s feisty. Did I interrupt a jack-off session?”

“Well actually-”

“Oh my god, spare my ears. Save it for another day, we have a project to work on.”

“I’m with Marco right now, can’t we do this another da-”

“Woah! You’re jerking off with Marc-”

“Jeager!” Jean sighed, “I would like to finish hanging out with Marco if you don’t mind.”

“And I would like to pass this class. Are we meeting at your place or mine?” 

Jean groaned and Marco patted his head consolingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all haven't given up on me! Let me know what you're thinking!


	10. Take-Out Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include take out and how Erwin handles his issues

After coming to his conclusion to break up with Armin all by himself, Erwin decided to call upon some friendly advice this time around. After talking to Armin, he realized that what they had and could possibly have was very real and very intense and that he wanted to continue what they were doing… but also not; the “not” in reference to the sneaking around and telling lies aspect.

There was a knock on Erwin’s door followed by the doorbell and some more knocking. Erwin chuckled and opened the door to Hanji, “Why hello there. I’m not sure you knocked quite enough, maybe we should try it again?”

Hanji laughed loudly as she threw herself forward onto Erwin’s chest for a bear hug, “Hey, buddy! I never thought I’d see you again what with all the munchkins I’m teaching and all the papers you’re signing.”

Erwin laughed and hugged her back while closing the door, “Have you heard anything from Levi?” 

Hanji walked in and sat on the dinner table, grabbing a handful of almonds Erwin had been previously munching on, “Oh, that little garden gnome? Nah, but he hates being late so he should be here soo-”

There was a knock at the door. Erwin moved to open the door as Hanji traipsed into the kitchen opening cabinets, “Is it short stuff?”

Erwin smiled as he opened the door to Levi, “Yeah, shorties here.”

Levi scoffed and punched Erwin in the gut on his way in, “You’re both fucking assholes.”

Erwin closed the door while rubbing at his core and Hanji came out of the kitchen, chips in hand, “Aw, short stack, you wound me.”

Levi bared his teeth, “Why do I tolerate you again, shitty four eyes?”

Erwin laughed and walked between the two of them, “Enough, children. I ordered Chinese so that should be arriving shortly. For now though, have a seat.”

*~*

Erwin filled his friends in on his relationship with Armin; the double dates and their conversations, which Levi was mostly there for, and their most recent date at his house. The food arrived as Erwin was making a very clear point about their lack of skinmanship and explaining that they’d only ever kissed. He expressed his worries about Armin’s age and the lies they would have to tell. Whether or not he should tell people he was single or seeing someone; the basics.

“He’s so young. He’s only 17 and his paren-”

Levi raised his hand, “Woah. The kid is 17? I know you said he was young but Erwin, that’s statutory rape.”

Erwin sighed, but before he could get a word in, Hanji spoke up, “You’re one to talk, shorty. How old is your pretty little number?”

Levi looked over at Hanji and opened his mouth to answer before he realized he couldn’t. Levi didn’t know how old Eren was, but if Armin was anything to go by, the number wasn’t very high. Levi snarled instead.

“Aw, come on Levi! No need to pout! You don’t get any anyways, just wait one more year.”

Levi picked up his fork and threatened Hanji with it before Erwin stopped their bickering. Levi made a mental note to ask Eren how old he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting Armin's POV next chapter!


	11. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Because I resonate best with that at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself more than you hate me for taking forever and a day to upload, trust me. Also, thank you to No Name for helping me choose the title. It really is the perfect fit for this story, as well as my own.

After Erwin and his’ almost break up, Armin tells Eren about the whole thing. Eren listened, commented, and congratulated his friend on his seemingly fixed relationship.

Eren sucked the salt off of his pretzel before chewing it, “So it all started because he decided he was too old for you? That’s so stupid.”

“Well, yeah. I mean I can see why he might be cautious but it was ridiculous to break up over it. It’s only a 9 year difference.”

Eren choked on his pretzel, “Wow. Shit, yeah ok, I can see why he might be cautious. But Levi isn’t like that when he’s with me; he’s never even asked me my age.”

Armin shrugged, “Maybe you should ask him first.”

Eren bit his lip, “Maybe.”

*~*  
After his talk with Armin, Eren started questioning why age might even make a difference. But if Levi reacted to his age the same way Erwin reacted to Armin’s, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. 

With the idea of Levi’s age and Armin’s almost break up in mind, Eren texted Levi asking him to make time to talk the tomorrow.

To Levi:  
Hey! :) Can you make time tomorrow to talk at 4?

He didn’t expect a response until at least 6AM tomorrow, so he went to sleep with a slightly uneasy feeling in his stomach.

*~*  
Eren woke up to Levi’s text at 8.

From Levi:  
I have time at 6. I’ll call you.

Eren skipped breakfast that morning.

*~*

Eren had been waiting all day, rather impatiently and with butterflies in his stomach, for Levi’s call. He now sat in his room fiddling with anything he could get his hands on. Eren checked his phone every few minutes to make sure he hadn’t missed a call while lost in thought. Finally, it rang.

Eren checked the time before accepting the call; 5:57.

“Hey, Levi!” Was that pitchy? That sounded a bit pitchy. 

“Hi, brat.” 

Eren loosened up a bit at that letting out a chuckle, “How ya doin?”

“I could be better but I’m not homeless and filing bankruptcy so.”

Eren could hear the shrug through the phone.

“How about you? What’s with the phone date?”

Eren’s heart beat sped up significantly, “Oh! I mean I just had a question is all. I just hadn’t really thought about it so when I realized I didn’t know I just really wanted to and I didn’t want to wait to see you next so I just figured I’d call you yaknow?”

“Yeah, sure. I actually had something to ask you too but feel free to go first.”

“Right. Well I mean I was just wondering because we never really talked about it or mentioned it. I just wanted to know out of curiosity not because of anything else and I didn’t want to assume that would be weird so I’m gonna ask you the question now and it’s how old are you?”

Eren didn’t dare take a breath, “I’m rather amused at your question considering I had the same exact one. How old are you?”

“That’s no fair, I asked you first!”

“Eren-“

“Oh my gosh why don’t we just go at the same time?”

“Alright, fine. On the count of three. One, two, three.”

“Seventeen.”

“Twenty three.”

Silence. It was extremely loud.

“You’re seventeen. As in the number after sixteen. Seventeen. Which I was almost a decade ago.”

“Uhm. I mean is that a problem?”

“Is it a problem? Really?”

Eren started getting frustrated, “Yeah, Levi. Is it a problem that I’m seventeen? Am I too immature for you or something?”

“Eren that is not even related to the actual issue here. I am almost a decade older than you. We were born at completely different periods in time, raised differently, I can’t even understand half of the damn text lingo that you use-”

“Oh my gosh, really? Are you really gonna make this about you being old? A decade? You’re barely 20, Levi-”

“I feel so idiotic. I should have asked your age, Eren, you’re so young. God I’m so sorry-”

“Why are you sorry? I’m not!”

“Fuck I fucked up, I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

“Levi, stop it!”

Unfortunately, that’s the last thing Eren got to say before Levi unceremoniously hung up the phone.

Eren, completely confused and now pissed, dialed Levi’s number and waited as it rang. No answer. Fuck. What the fuck. 

Eren absolutely did not cry out of frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next part of the story, similar to the entirety of it right now, was written by my ex-best friend and I. Looking at it raw and loosely typed out makes me feel some type of way. I feel like when I write it it's gonna be like we're writing it; but we're not anymore. Part of me wants to change the whole story line to sort of write her out of it as a strange analogy to real life. I hope I can bring myself to update sooner, y'all.


	12. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly make this date any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can do is apologize for how long it took me to write such a short, underwhelming chapter. This story really just eats away at my heart whenever I open it up on Word documents.

Jean just wanted some time.

No matter how much planning Jean or Marco did to be alone for more than 5 minutes, they always got interrupted. It was ridiculous. It wasn’t like all they wanted to do was bone each other but that was definitely pretty high on the to-do list.

They’d been dating for long enough. It had been like, a month, for goodness sake. An entire month and Jean hadn’t put his dick in it yet. It was tragic. But Jean had faith that it would happen tonight. 

*~*

Jean picked Marco up for their date. They were finally going to see the new Star Wars movie. Marco leaned over the console when he got in the passenger’s seat to give Jean a kiss.

“Sap. You ready to go?”

“Definitely.”

They smiled at each other some more before Jean backed out of Marco’s driveway and made his way over to the movie theater. Jean bought the tickets (using his student discount obviously) and Marco bought the popcorn. 

All in all, the movie was a good time. Jean put his hand around Marco’s shoulder and they bumped hands in the popcorn bowl. What could possibly make this date better?

Sex.

After the movie, they laughed and talked about their favorite parts while walking to the car. Jean unlocked it and opened Marco’s door for him, “Who’s the sap now?”

Jean grabbed Marco by the waist before he could slip past him and into the car, “I’m only a sap for you.”

Marco giggled at that and leaned in to give Jean the toothiest kiss of the night. Marco pressed his forehead against Jeans and they breathed each other in.

“Hey.”

Startled back into the moment, Marco opened his eyes and looked at Jean, “I wanna show you something. Would you let me?”

Marco’s features softened, “Of course.”

Jean leaned in for one last kiss, “Then get in the car.”

Marco’s giggles were contagious as Jean hopped into the driver’s seat and backed out of the parking lot. He started driving down a side road that led behind the theater and through a fence. It was a giant open space covered in overgrown grass and flowers. It was lit by any stray light coming from the neighboring lots and was completely empty, save for them. 

Jean parked and smiled over at Marco, “Come on.”

He got out of the car after popping the trunk and made his way to the back of the car, Marco coming up the other side. He handed Marco a lantern and a plastic bag before grabbing a blanket and closing the trunk. He walked further into the grass, Marco in tow, and laid out the blanket. 

“Alright, now the lantern.”

Marco handed Jean the lantern with a smile on his face, illuminated when Jean turned the nob at the base, “What’s in the bag?

“Why don’t you sit down and find out?”

“Deal.”

Marco sat down, crisscross apple sauce and pulled out a plastic container full of cookies, “You’re so sweet on me, Jean.”

They immediately broke out into a fit of giggles, “That was terrible.”

“Made you laugh though. What kind of cookies are these?”

Marco used the tab at the corner of the lid to pop open the container and the smell of cinnamon wafted up and curled warmly under his nose. Snickerdoodle; Marco’s favorite. 

“You really are sweet on me, Jean.”

Jean leaned over to steal a kiss, “You deserve it. Now grab a cookie, lay back, and watch the stars.”

Marco complied and grabbed a couple cookies before cuddling into Jean’s side and watching the stars. They made up different constellations and poked fun at each other while stealing kisses that tasted like cinnamon and butter. What could possibly make this date better?

Sex.

Jean leaned down and lightly kissed his boyfriend before deepening the kiss gradually. He rolled onto his side and kissed Marco into the blanket, tangling their legs. Marco responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Jean and tugging on his hair. 

Jean slotted his thigh in between Marco’s and shifted up, pulling a moan out of Marco’s throat. His hand slipped under the hem of Marco’s shirt and a car turned the corner, blinding them with it’s headlights. They untangled themselves and watched as the car parked near the entrance of the lot. It was a police car.

Presumably, an officer stepped out of the vehicle and turned on their flashlight as they walked towards the pair of boys in the center of the lot.

“What’re you guys doin’ here?”

A female officer pointed her flashlight at the couple and the rest of their picnic. Jean found his voice, “We’re just star gazing and eating cookies.”

The cop turned off and pocketed her flashlight, “Now, you both know this is a state owned lot don’t you?”

Both boys shook their heads no. The woman scoffed and let out a chuckle, “I gotta say, this is the most exciting thing to happen on my watch in weeks. I’m not gonna take you in, no worries. Just gotta escort you off the premises is all. Get packin’.”

Jean sighed but helped Marco fold the blanket and put the rest of the stuff back into the trunk of the car. Jean officially felt awful. Of course he didn’t know the lot was owned by the state and of course a cop would see them dead in the center of the field. He was already working out an apology when he got in the front seat of the car.

He buckled his seatbelt and turned to Marco, “Marco, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

Marco smiled softly and covered Jean’s mouth with a hand, “Of course you didn’t. You couldn’t have. I still had a great night.”

Jean grabbed Marco’s wrist and kissed his palm before gently pushing it away and kissing Marco’s lips instead, “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know, this story started as a collaboration between my best friend and I. Unfortunately, she is no longer my best friend and after 8 years of loving her, completing this story without her in my life is proving to be rather difficult. I promise to try and do it as soon as possible. Please put suggestions for where the story should go next because I no longer have someone to bounce ideas off of and doing it alone is much less entertaining of a read.


	13. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Armin for a favor and that little coconut can be VERY persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These baby ass chapters suck I know but they make it so much easier to write. I am so determined to finish this y'all don't even know

After two weeks of radio silence from Levi, Eren decided that maybe the older man just needed an invitation to talk? He texted him, and called him, and did it over again to no avail. Levi was done with him just like that. If he thought he could get away with it, well then he must not have known Eren as well as he claimed to.

Upset and still confused as to why Levi couldn’t face him like an adult, he called Armin, “Can I ask you for a favor? It’s kinda big.”

*~*

Armin was nothing if not persuasive as all heck. He squared his shoulders and turned to Erwin who was sitting regally at his desk, “Eren hasn’t been himself lately. How’s Levi doing?”

Erwin peered up from his papers curiously and let his eyes land on Armin’s hands, fidgeting with his pen. Clearing his throat he replied, “Levi is an adult, Armin. He still does his work and is getting by just fine.”

Armin turned his body to Erwin and sighed, “That’s not what I meant. I meant how is he feeling?”

Erwin just looked at his boyfriend. He sighed and sat back in his seat, “He is not emotionally put together at the moment.”

Armin stood up, walked over to the corner of Erwin’s desk, and played with the paperclips there instead, “You like to see Levi happy don’t you?”

Erwin swiveled his chair in Armin’s direction, “Of course I do, he is one of my closest friends.”

Armin sat on the edge of Erwin’s desk, “I would agree. I feel the same way about Eren. But the last time I can remember him being happy is, well, with Levi.”

Erwin’s eyes darted to Armin’s ass slowly taking residence on his desk, “Hm. That is probably accurate, yes.”

Sighing, Armin slid to the next corner of the desk, exactly to Erwin’s left, “It got me thinking that they were so happy together, you know? And we’re so happy together,” a scooch closer, “we should help them see the situation a little differently, don’t you think? We’re their closest friends and they’ll hear us out and then they can be happy just like we are.”

Erwin swiveled his chair further to situate himself face-to-face with Armin, “And how do you propose we do that?” Erwin’s hand traveled to the back of Armin’s calf which was slowly creeping closer into the man’s personal space.

Armin leaned into the touch, moving even closer, “I need two things.” Armin now sat directly between Erwin’s legs, “Your mouth.” Erwin rolled his chair back and stood up between Armin’s open legs. He leaned his hands on the desk, bracketing Armin in, “Check.”

Armin leaned forward, lips touching Erwin’s as he spoke, “And…” Erwin hummed, moving one hand to lightly grab at Armin’s waist, “Levi’s address.”

*~*

At first, Eren couldn’t believe that Armin had actually gotten Levi’s address. He expected an ‘I’m sorry’ and a hug; not Levi’s actual real-life address. Armin must be a miracle worker. 

Although, with the address came rules. Eren was not allowed to go visit Levi until Erwin was done talking to him and Armin said it was ok. He also wasn’t allowed to casually drive by in the hopes to catch Levi outside or in a window; that was creepy.

Eren waited rather impatiently for three days before Armin gave him the go-ahead. As soon as he was in the clear though, he realized he had no idea what to do. He had Levi’s address and he wanted to be with him so bad but he had no clue what he was going to say. He had no plan whatsoever and he hadn’t seen the man in almost a month.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to suggestions seeing as I am literally winging this as I go. Please point out any mistakes and I hope you like it! Next chapter will probably be Erwin and Levi's chat

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all please let me know if you spot any errors. Also idk how to make words italicized


End file.
